Audio or stereo systems are often used to provide audible entertainment. The audible signal from the stereo system may derive from a variety of sources, such as CDs, tapes, DVDs, MP3 recordings, vinyl records and/or radio stations. Audiophiles (i.e., people with passionate interests in stereo or high fidelity sound reproduction) and others who enjoy stereo systems are always seeking ways to enhance the quality of their listening experience.
One way to provide such enhancement is to add a visual aspect to aural perception. For instance, speakers of a stereo system may include a light source, such as a neon light, to provide visual effects in conjunction with the audible sound. Such visual enhancement can be used to reflect the personal tastes of a listener, much as customizing a car by employing components such as spoilers, chrome wheel covers and tinted windows express the car owner""s personality.
In one example of using light to enhance the listening experience, car stereo speakers may be fitted with a light source placed near the speaker. In particular, a neon light may be fitted over the speaker grill. In the past, neon lights may have been employed to light whenever the stereo was on. Or, the lights may have been programmed to turn on and off in a predetermined manner. Also, the lights may have been connected between an audio source and the speaker so as to turn on in direct response to the audio source. For example, a light source may have been electrically connected to a ground wire of the speaker such that the light was turned on at the same time the speaker was activated by the audio source. However, these alternatives provide little control, if any, to the user who may wish to adjust the operation of the light in response to the music or her mood.
The present invention provides a light controller with sensitivity control that allows a user to fully customize light operation.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a light control device is provided for controlling visual display of a light source. The device includes a transducer for receiving an audible signal produced by a speaker. The speaker is remote from (i.e., physically unconnected to) the transducer. In the case where the speaker is mounted in a car, the speaker may, for example, be located in the trunk or a rear portion of the car while the transducer may be located near the dashboard. The transducer forms an output based upon the received audible signal. A light controller is operable to receive the output signal and form a light control signal. A light source is operably controlled by the light control signal. In one example of this embodiment, the light source is operably controlled by being turned on and off in response to the light control signal.
In another example of this embodiment, the light control signal is formed automatically based upon music. In this example, the device does not require user operation. In yet another example, the light control signal is formed in response to user control. This example provides the user more flexibility in operating the device.
Preferably the device further includes a sensitivity adjuster. The sensitivity adjuster is connected to the transducer to receive the output signal. The sensitivity adjuster forms an adjusted signal that is output to the light controller.
Preferably the light control device includes selectable operation modes. A first mode may be selected in which the light control signal is operable to turn the light source on continuously. A second mode may be selected in which the light control signal is operable to turn the light source off. A third mode may be selected in which the light control signal is operable to turn the light source on and off in response to the audible signal.
In another preferred embodiment, a light control device is provided. The light control device includes an audio input for receiving an audible signal. The audio input produces an output signal based upon the audible signal. The device also includes a sensitivity adjuster. The sensitivity adjuster is connected to the audio input to receive the output signal and form an adjusted signal. The device also includes a light controller. The controller receives the adjusted signal and forms a light control signal. The light control signal is operable to adjustably control a light source.
Preferably, the adjusted signal is operable to vary along a volume range. A minimum adjustment corresponds to a minimum volume. A maximum adjustment corresponds to a maximum volume. The volume range relates to a volume of the audible signal. The light source is operable to illuminate in relation to the volume range. The sensitivity adjuster is preferably a transducer or a potentiometer.
An apparatus is provided in another preferred embodiment of the present invention. The apparatus includes a transducer, a sensitivity adjuster, a light controller and a speaker unit. The transducer is for receiving an audible signal produced by a remote speaker and creating an output signal based upon the audible signal. The sensitivity adjuster is connected to the transducer, and receives the output signal. The sensitivity adjuster forms an adjusted signal from the output signal. The light controller receives the adjusted signal and forms a light control signal. The light control signal is operable to adjustably control a light source. The speaker unit includes a housing and a speaker in the housing. The light source is disposed adjacent to the housing. Preferably, the light source is a neon light.
Preferably, the housing of the apparatus includes a speaker input and a light control input. The speaker input is operable to drive the speaker. The light control input is preferably in proximity to the speaker input. The light control input is connected to the light source and is operable to receive the light control signal and pass that signal to the light source.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is a method of controlling at least one light source. An audible signal is received from an audio speaker. Then, a sensitivity-adjusted signal is created based upon the audible signal. The sensitivity-adjusted signal is responsive to a volume of the audible signal. Then, a light control signal is output in relation to the sensitivity-adjusted signal. The light sources are controlled in response to the light control signal. For example, one of the light sources may illuminate in relation to the audible signal. If the sensitivity-adjusted signal is set to a maximum volume, the light source may illuminate when the audible signal produces a sound, no matter how soft. If the sensitivity-adjusted signal is set to a minimum volume, the light source may illuminate only when the audible signal produces a relatively loud sound.
The method of controlling at least one light source preferably includes selecting a mode of operation during the stage of outputting the light control signal. A first mode may be selected in which the light control signal is, operable to turn the light source on continuously. A second mode may be selected in which the light control signal is operable to turn the light source off. A third mode may be selected in which the light control signal is operable to turn the light source on and off in response to the audible signal.
The method preferably includes adjusting the sensitivity-adjusted signal along a volume range. The volume range varies between a minimum adjustment and a maximum adjustment. The minimum adjustment corresponds to a minimum volume. The maximum adjustment corresponds to a maximum volume. The light source is operable to illuminate in relation to the volume range. Preferably, the sensitivity-adjusted signal is formed in response to user control.
The foregoing aspects of the present invention will be further appreciated when considered with reference to the following description of the preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.